Megalomania
by Tigrissa18
Summary: A Gency Week 2.0 Fanfic - Genji Shimada and Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler begin their lives anew after the Overwatch recall, beginning with a date, and ending with more Shimada bloodshed than ever before, although not from who you think. For Gency Week 2.0 headed by the Doves and Sparrows discord! DM for details on joining!


Gency Week Fic - Megalomaina  
Genji Shimada and Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler begin their lives anew after the Overwatch recall, beginning with a date, and ending with more Shimada bloodshed than ever before, although not from who you think.

* * *

 **Hello hello! Tigrissa18/Nerfed Hacks here yall! Welcome to my Gency Week 2.0 Fanfic. If any of you know me, you would know I don't like Gency perse, however as I mod for the server heading Gency Week, I figured what better way to help and encourage my server than to make a fic my own self? I need to get back into the swing of writing if I'm gonna be updating Better Than Revenge anyhow. So, I introduce to you Megalomania, a Gency Week 2.0 Fanfic as my return exercise :3c**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Couple

It all started with a simple question. A question, Angela realized, she had not anticipated in all of her years as a doctor, more or less from an old patient.

Genji was always persistent to keeping contact with Angela, sending her letters and keepsakes of his travels, including to Nepal. She wore the feather he used as a quill for a letter in her hair on occasion she felt a little more relaxed, and as good luck that no near-death patient would turn up.

It always worked.

Now, however, she spent her time working on her nanobiotic research, the feather itself on her wall not too far away, as reminder that peace _was_ attainable. It did very little to calm her nerves when Genji had uttered that sentence from his lips though, behind his faceplate with his back to said feather and only amplifying his words in her mind.

" _Dr. Ziegler, no, Angela. Would you accompany me on a date tonight?'_

It had stopped her heart, if only for mere milliseconds, for a plethora of reasons. Shock, embarrassment, flattery, among the others. And before she had time to register or even think about what she was saying, she had responded to him.

" _Of course, Genji. A date sounds lovely_ "

She could tell in that moment from the whirring of the mechanics on his body, that he was delighted with her answer. She was only able to register a time from his next sentence before he left her medical office to grasp what had just happened. She leaned back and grasped her desk, using it to support her weight, and took a few moments.

That of course, all lead up to this moment. Her two closest friends, Fareeha and Jesse, helping her get ready for the date in her room in the Gibraltar base. She was still of course, coming to terms of the date even happening in the first place. How Genji had the nerve to ask, and furthermore how long he had these feelings that she too possibly-

"Angela" Fareeha's voice brought her out of her nervous stupor, as she had begun to bring her nails to her lips, not only smudging her makeup but potentially ruining her pristine nails. "You're ready now, aren't you?"

The question made Angela's cheeks flush brighter than her applied blush, and she withdrew her fingers. "I… I suppose" She looked at herself once over in the full length mirror. The dress was not exactly modest, but it wasn't slutty either. Thick straps, a slit to mid thigh, pristine gold in color. Her near-satin dress was a perfect, figure-hugging fit. Together with the soft cream heels and light makeup (a tad over done with brighter red lipstick), Angela was a fit date for any courter.

Jesse tipped his hat with a shit-eatting grin glancing Angela up and down, Fareeha doing the same but with a blush. "You'll be safe, wont you?" the military woman frowned, unsure about where Genji would be talking Angela. Only that he was.

"Its Genji, Fareeha" Angela took a soft smile to her face, which put the other at a little bit of ease. "He's a trained assassin, I'm sure whatever happens, He'll protect me. Okay? You don't need to worry"

Fareeha wasn't exactly convinced, but she also couldn't help the infectiousness of Angela's beautiful smile. Her blush intensified, and she rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "If he does give you trouble Angie, we'll give him a one way ticket to the chop shop for spare parts" Jesse chuckled, making a gun out of his fingers and pretending to shoot it. It generated a chuckle out of the women, and Angela picked up a coat and her purse from her desk chair in her room. The other two stepped aside, allowing her a way out.

"Hey, Fareeha. How much do you wanna bet he tries to kiss her with that faceplate of his still attached" Jesse whispered to her, inducing chuckles behind hands.

Angela rolled her eyes as she moved to open her door, revealing Genji about to knock on the door himself. Angela found herself face to face with his eyes for the first time in what she considered to be a tremendously long time. His faceplate and headgear were all absent, and all armor covered by a trench coat suit.

A blush spread across both of their faces, and the first to look away was Angela, her gaze cast at the floor. "Genji" She greeted him, and he gave her a small bow out of respect. "Angela" His voice was as charming as ever, and lovely without the echo from behind his faceplate. Of course, his jaw was still cybernetic, the rest of his face simply heavily scarred. He also still had his hair, tamed decently this time instead of wild and about years ago.

"You seem to be ready" He started, and stepped back a bit, offering his arm. "Shall we go?" He gave her the softest smile he could manage, and she returned it with a glitter in her eye. She gave the most simplistic response, a nod, and took his arm. "We shall" She added, and with a brighter red tinge to both of their faces, they were off, leaving a slack jawed Fareeha and Jesse behind.

* * *

It was a night sentenced to wonderment and fulfilling. Genji had all sorts of date plans, ranging from dinner, dessert, a walk along the beach of Gibraltar (which surprisingly enough, Angela has _never_ done), and finally stargazing off the bluffs next to the base. Using his coat as a blanket, the two laid together in the grass, recounting their night and the experience.

"You've never really been on a date before, Angela?" Genji asked her softly, seeing as she had been, a little more than clueless, all night as to how a date should go. Of course angela did her homework beforehand and knew certain edicate, but not certainly not for the night that Genji had shown her. Whether her information was outdated or Genji was, she could not tell.

"No" She responded softly, staring at the stars as they glittered across the sky. The fresh sunset granted them with some purples amidst the black. "I was always too young in my classes in college. Not legal, too smart, too involved in my research" She said softly. "When I joined Overwatch as their primary physician, I lost even more of my time with my research, studies, and job. When you came into the picture, there was no time left" She felt her face heat up, admitting that she had studied him. Then again, as a doctor, perhaps it wasn't that strange of a truth.

Genji smiled softly at her romantic innocence. "I would never have thought a woman with your beauty and intelligence, would go undated or even un-courted, Angela" He sand softly, and continued to stare at her. "Your beauty is unmatched. I've never seen a girl with such adoring features, or who is as dedicated to their work as you are. To your life studies, to saving people and their lives"

Her face heated up further at his flattery, and she ended up turning away from him and the sky altogether, hiding her smile. "That makes you far more attractive than any woman i've ever known in my life, and it has been filled with many women"

That caused a small frown upon her face, recounting the facts about Genji she had learned in her previous research. A slacker. Romanticist. Womanizer. How he'd change over the years, she had forgotten most of these features. At her silence and the slight tense of her body, Genji could see, he reached over, touching a cool hand to her shoulder. "B-But, that is a life i no longer lead, Angela. You of all people should know that. Besides, what is serial dating if you are not looking for the one who changes your life at first glance?"

This got the wheels in her head turning. "What do you mean, Genji?" She turned to look at him, Blue eyes into synthetic ones (capable of changing color, no doubt).

"Well…" he had to find words. "Do you remember when we met, Angela?"

"You were just waking from your cybernation. I was the doctor assigned to watch over you and your changes" Angela responded softly, feeling downcast in her own abilities.

"Yes. In that moment, although my mind was in a haze, your presence, your grace" He squeezed her shoulder while a smile adorned his face. "It influenced me, Angela. While my heart was filled with rage, my soul uneasy, it was your greeting, your care, that helped encourage me to find inner peace. Any other person i've seen in my life, has never had an influence like that"

Although she had to admit the logic to it was a bit screwy, she did smile. Truth or not, she accepted it. She turned back, not just her head but her entire body, and before Genji really knew it, She was fitted to his side, head tucked between his neck and his shoulder, cuddling on him. He did not give off much body heat, but it was still a pleasant hold. She shut her eyes and soaked in the feeling, that was until he chuckled a little.

"I tell you exactly why you're so wondrous to me, and you respond by cuddling me" Genji said softly, putting his arms around her delicately. His right arm (the one she was laying on) went to settle on her waist, and his other brushed away her bangs and caressed her face. She too, giggled for a small moment, and opened her eyes. "Thank you, Genji, for the assurance" she responded. "I just… had been curious to what this would be like. I figured no better time, than to take it as my response to your explanation"

That encouraged a bigger smile from Genji himself, and he pulled her a little closer this way. Together they looked up at the sky, stars in their eyes, as unanimously they had decided, even without words, that this would be a continuous event. They would go on a date again soon.

That they were, in all terms, going to be a couple.

* * *

 **I hope yall enjoyed the first chapter, 6 more to come. It'll be short, sure. But it'll be worth it, promise. Be sure to do all the fancy follows and favorites and what not and join the server if you're interested! If you're here on fanfic net alone, the tumblrs this will be featured on is nerfedhacks, officialgencyweek, and is spearheaded by dovesandsparrows. Feel free to request to join the server by DM to me here or to the blogs above. If you're here from tumblr give me a favorite, follow, or review! Anything is appreciated 3**

 **-Tigrissa/Nerfed Hacks**


End file.
